Séparation et Retrouvaille Chapitre 2
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Après avoir vu se qu'il n'aurait pas dût, Stiles quitte Beacon Hills. Quand à Derek, il ne sait plus quoi faire


L'humain, lui, afficha un air de stupeur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fassent de mouvements. C'eut été Stiles qui mouva le premier, en se retournant vers la sortit de la demeure afin de s'enfuir d'un pas précipité. Le sang du lycanthrope s'eut figé, et son cœur eut manqué un battement.

-Non attend Stiles ! eut crié Derek. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Stiles !

-Je voulais te faires une surprise, eut-il répondu d'une voix amère, mais je vois que tu es occupés. Tais-toi ! eut hurlé l'humain en ayant sentit que le l'alpha alla se justifier.

-Non tu te trompes, eut-t-il rétorqué en l'ignorant et en le prenant le bras.

Le plus jeune tourna son visage vers le sien, son regarda assassin fut abrité pas des yeux en larmes.

-Lâche-moi, eut exigé Stiles d'une voix froide et dure. Ne me reparles plus, et ne t'avise même pas de me suivre, continua-t-il en ponctuant chaque mots d'un ton plus cassant.

Derek eut fait ce que l'humain lui eut demandé. Et depuis lors, une colère croissante l'eut habité.

Stiles se retourna vers son père après avoir fermé sa dernière valise, puis se regardèrent, gêné par la situation.

-Désolé de t'infliger ça papa, avoua Stiles peiné.

-Bah ne t'en fais pas, rassura John.

Le plus jeune prit la valise qui fut sur son lit et alla la rangé dans le coffre de sa jeep, accompagné pas son père.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas David ? demanda le fils une fois à la voiture.

-Non, il doit partir de toute façon. Mais tu comptes faire quoi une fois à Nevada City ? s'enquit le sheriff.

-Probablement rien. Juste prendre du recul, loin des problèmes des loups-garous, répondit le plus jeune le regard dans le vide.

En guise d'au revoir, le père et le fils se firent une longue étreinte, susurrant mutuellement des mots de réconfort. Puis Stiles s'installa dans sa Jeep, tendis que le père lui rappela quelques règles de sécurité pour la route. Ils sourirent une dernière fois jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune retrouve un air grave.

-Ne dit rien aux autres s'il te plaît, supplia ce dernier.

John fit un signe de tête, et lorsque la voiture démarra, il leva une main et dit au revoir à son unique enfant.

Stiles fit la route jusqu'à Nevada City en ayant pour seul pensé les souvenirs de David. Un agent de police qu'il eut connu il y a bien longtemps et qui eut enquêté avec John, avant de déménager à Beacon Hills. David eut été comme un deuxième père pour le fils Stilinski, mais à la mort de sa mère, la relation que les deux agents eurent entretenue se fut dégradée. Entre le père qui eut sombré peu à peu dans l'alcool et David qui fut venu de moins en moins souvent leurs rendre visites, il n'eut resté que Stiles. Lui et le fils de David, Dorian. Avant Scott, s'eut été Dorian son meilleur ami, son frère. Malheureusement, quand les Stilinski eurent emménagé à Beacon Hills, Dorian et Stiles ne s'eurent été plus vus.

Le soir se fit, et le ventre du jeune homme fit du bruit. Par chance, ce dernier trouva un petit restaurant au bort de la route. Il s'y arrêta et y entra. La commande passé, il regarda les personnes autours de lui, mais se focalisa sur une table qui se trouva en face à la sienne. Il les observa, les parents, la jeune femme et le jeune homme. Dont ce dernier se leva de table et se mit à genoux près de la jeune femme, sortant un petit coffret. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de joie en tapotant des mains, montrant un sourire heureux et plus que comblé. Tous dans la salle applaudirent, Stiles y comprit. Même si il ne fut pas dans la bonne humeur, il arbora un sourire, un faux sourire.

_En voilà des bienheureux, _pansa le jeune homme.

Sans le vouloir, il se revit lui et Derek. Ou du moins lui fuyant Derek. Un élan de tristesse le repris, causé par sa situation amoureuse, causé par ses action - ou plutôt son manque d'action. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'être qu'un simple humain ? Pourquoi se sentir si faible ? Pourquoi se sentir trahis ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Stiles papillonna des yeux afin de faire disparaître ses larmes naissantes. Une serveuse arriva et lui donna sa commande, néanmoins, sa faim s'eut coupé. Il paya donc le plat qu'il n'eut pas touché et sortit, rejoignant sa Jeep. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il passa une main pour faire séché la trace et repris la route. Intériorisant ses sentiments du mieux qu'il put.

Arriver à Nevada City, il prit un bout de papier dont une adresse fut raturé dessus et chercha la maison qui s'y trouva. Il trouva la résidence ainsi qu'une place pour sa voiture à quelques pas, et tandis qu'il se gara, une personne l'observa, et à peine eut-il quitté sa voiture que cette personne s'approcha de lui.

-Tu conduis ça ? ricana David en désignant la voiture.

-C'est mon petit bébé d'amour, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

-Stiles … ça fait un moment, répliqua l'adulte en enlaçant le jeune dans ses bras.

-Désolé de venir si tard à la dernière minute, dit ce dernier en répondant à l'étreinte.

-Au contraire tu es le bien venu ! Allez viens.

Ils prirent chacun une valise et rentrèrent dans la maison.

-Mon père m'a dit que tu partais.

-Oui je vais à Miami chez de la famille.

-Je ne savais pas que papa et toi aviez reprit contacte, avoua Stiles.

-Oui, je me suis dit que nous pourrions se revoir tous ensemble, comme avant, concéda David. Oh au fait, Dorian passera dans la semaine, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.

Stiles comprit le sous-entendu, il profitera de la présence de Dorian pour renouer leurs liens. Pour l'instant il suivit son hôte qui lui présenta la maison, comment fonctionne la machine à laver et la cuisinière. Ecoutant également les quelques conseille pour ses sortit que le plus âgé lui confia.

-Bon je te laisse, je vais y allé, informa David en marchant vers l'entrée. Et pour Dorian, continua-t-il en se retournant, ne lui en veux pas.

-Que je lui en veuille ? rétorqua Stiles dubitatif. Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a pas supporté ton déménagement. Il s'est sentit … trahi, et … enfin tu verras avec lui. Aller je te laisse.

Le jeune homme accompagna David jusqu'à sa voiture, se dirent au revoir, et le regarda partir au loin.


End file.
